Dragones, Mentiras y Profecías
by Tahbatha
Summary: Dragones, Mentiras y Profecías. O Por Qué No Deberías Mentirle a una Vidente Consumada. Cuando Morgana tiene un sueño donde ve a Merlín hablando sobre ella con un dragón, decide confrontarlo sobre el aunto. Divergencia del canon del episodio 3 de la temporada 2, "La Pesadilla Comienza." Merlín/Morgana y Arturo/Gwen. Gracias a MonJoh por su gran trabajo como beta.
1. La confrontación

**Notas:** Tener en cuenta que este es el primer capítulo (de seis) de la primera historia de una serie, _"Los Dioses Juegan a los Dados. Sobre el Destino, la Causalidad y el Libre Albedrío "_.

Cuando Morgana ve Merlín hablar con un dragón sobre ella en uno de sus sueños, decide confrontarlo al respecto. Este cambio se desarrolla una línea temporal alternativa al canon, donde se llevará a cabo esta serie de historia. ¿Qué clase de futuro que le espera a Merlín y a Camelot? ¿Hay realmente un destino o el libre albedrío puede cambiar las cosas? ¡Disfruta el viaje!

Personajes: Merlín, Morgana, Kilgharrah, Gaius, Arturo, Gwen, Mordred, Aglain.

Relaciones: Merlín/Morgana, Arturo/Gwen.

Gracias a **Moonfox** , **MadameMorganLeFay** , **AJsRandom** y **Sarajm** , por su estímulo y su valiosa ayuda en la discusión y la edición de esta historia.

Un agradecimiento especial para **MonJoh** para su gran obra trabajo como beta, tanto aportando una detallada crítica útil para el desarrollo de la historia como una revisión gramatical meticulosa, todo con una dedicación y entusiasmo que sólo merece sólo alabanzas.

Esta historia es la versión en español de mi historia, " _Dragons, Lies, and Prophecies. Or Why You Should Never Lie to an Accomplished Seer."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- La confrontación.**

Merlín estaba solo en la oscuridad, con una antorcha en la mano derecha, mirando hacia las produndidades de una cueva enorme y profunda. De pronto, un dragón gigante llegó, sus ojos dorados brillaban en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué quieres, joven brujo?- preguntó el Gran Dragón, mirando hacia abajo, donde estaba el muchacho.

\- Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Sabes dónde están los druidas?- preguntó con ansiedad, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Primero tienes que decirme para qué los buscas. - El eco de la amenazante voz del dragón resonó a través de la caverna.

Merlín miró a la bestia escamosa y le respondío con exasperación:

\- ¡No tiene importancia!

\- Tiene importancia para mí. - El dragón lo miró con desprecio.

-Tengo que pedirles algo,- Merlín suspiró y bajó la mirada, como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarse para aparentar calma.

\- He vivido más de mil años, he visto civilizaciones ascender y caer. No creas que puedes mentirme a mí,- la voz del dragón sonó un rugido retumbando en la cueva.

El muchacho volvió a suspirar con resignación.

\- Necesito su ayuda. Alguien que yo aprecio necesita de su ayuda.

Los ojos del dragón brillaron con enojo y dos columnas de humo emanaron de su nariz.

-¡Estás hablando la bruja, la Dama Morgana!

\- Ella no es una bruja. Ella es mi amiga- protestó Merlín.

\- No se puede confiar en ella.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

El dragón resopló ante el muchacho antes de continuar su discurso como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Sería mejor si la bruja...

\- Deja de llamarla así!- gritó con rabia.

\- Ella es una bruja de la misma manera que tú eres brujo, Merlín.- El dragón puso los ojos en blanco. -Sería mejor si la bruja nunca supo el verdadero alcance de sus poderes ...- el dragón continuó su discurso.

\- Estás equivocado. La conozco. Ella tiene un buen corazón,- el muchacho tenía lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-No hiciste caso a mi consejo en el pasado y eso trajo graves consecuencias,- dijo el dragón.

\- No voy a abandonarla.- Se quedó mirando al dragón con fría determinación.

\- No voy a darte la ayuda que buscas. Si persigues ese curso de acción, hazlo solo,- dijo el dragón antes de volar lejos, terminando abruptamente la conversación.

* * *

Morgana despertó de repente en su cama. Estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad. El sueño no era una de sus pesadillas habituales, pero había sido preocupante, de todos modos.

En su visión, Merlín estaba hablando con un dragón. Uther no había matado a todos los dragones durante la Gran Purga? No, el Rey afirmaba que había dejado uno de dragón vivo, encarcelado y encadenado debajo de Camelot, como un recordatorio del poder de los Pendragones. Además, recordó que, cuando era un niña pequeña, había oído a su padre, Gorlois, hablando con un amigo sobre el dragón el Rey había aprisionado. El dragón había jurado vengarse de Camelot y el linaje Pendragón, yaque Uther era la razón de que dragones estuvieran casi extintos.

¿Tal vez ese dragón realmente vivía aún debajo del castillo? Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué en Albión estaba Merlín pidiéndole consejo? Además, ¿cómo lo había llamado el dragón? ¿'Brujo joven'? ¿Y a ella la había llamado 'bruja'? ¿Quería eso decir que tanto él como ella tenían magia? ¿Quizá no estaba tan sola, después de todo? No, no podía ser. Tal vez era sólo una ilusión por parte de ella, quizá era sólo su imaginación jugando trucos con su mente...

-Buenos días, Milady,- Gwen dijo alegremente, entrando en su dormitorio. "¿Haz tenido una buena noche?"

\- En realidad no,- dijo ella, distraída con sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres desayunar ahora? ¿O prefieres que vuelva más tarde, en una o dos horas, para que puedas descansar un poco más?

\- Sí, vuelve más tarde, Gwen, gracias.- Morgana se sentía inquieta y no podía ni siquiera pensar en comer. Deseaba un poco más de tiempo a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos. Las imágenes de su sueño se seguían repitiendo una y otra vez, de forma caótica en su mente, mientras trataba de darles sentido.

* * *

Atardecía y Morgana estaba sentada en su cama, tratando de leer un libro. Ella suspiró, era difícil concentrarse porque los pensamientos sobre la visión que había tenido más temprano todavía se cernían sobre ella.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

Se levantó de la cama y dejó su libro sobre la mesilla de noche.

-¿Quién es? - Se acercó a la puerta.

\- Soy yo, Merlín.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. Merlín estaba en su puerta. ¿Debía preguntarle sobre el dragón? Tal vez no era una buena idea. Él ya sabía de sus constantes pesadillas y, a pesar de la noche anterior ella había confiado en él, contándole que creía que la razón detrás del incidente de fuego en su habitación había sido su magia, él no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras. Si ella ahora le hablaba sobre esta última visión que había tenido, él podría terminar creyendo que estaba loca.

\- Puedes entrar, la puerta está abierta,- dijo ella, paseándose de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Merlín abrió tentativamente la puerta y se asomó. La miró, como pidiendo permiso. Ella asintió con la cabeza, por lo que él entró en la recámara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió hacia ella con calma y le mostró un pequeño frasco que llevaba en la mano.

\- Gaius me pidió que te entregue esto.

\- No necesito ninguna poción, gracias. Y, ¿Merlín? Ignora lo que te dije anoche. Había tenido una pesadilla, y estaba molesta." Dió un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

El la siguió y la miró fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear.

-Lo sé. No le he contado nada a nadie.

\- Lo siento. Por lo general es Gwen la que tiene que lidiar conmigo cuando estoy así.- Tal vez era mejor no involucrarlo más en todo esto, seguramente pensaba que estaba loca.

\- No me importa. Tal vez podría ayudar.

Él le sonrió levemente.

\- Lo dudo,- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza descorazonada.

\- Te sorprenderías.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo te entiendo. Me doy cuenta de lo aterrador que todo esto debe ser para tí. Especialmente para ti,- dijo él en un tono compasivo.

-¿Por qué especialmente para mí?" ella preguntó. No era como si ella necesitara de su compasión.

\- Eres la protegida del Rey. Sabes de su odio por la magia mejor que nadie,- explicó.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas que me ha estado ocurriendo? Los sueños. El fuego. ¡¿Piensas que fueron magia ?!" le espetó ella.

\- No estoy diciendo eso,- dijo él.

\- Pero podría serlo, ¿no? - Ella frunció el ceño, un poco exasperada. Era exactamente igual que la última vez. Él decía que la entendía, pero cuando ella le explicaba sus pensamientos, él se negaba a tranquilizarla, o bien confirmando o bien negando sus sospechas.

\- Realmente no sabría decirte, pero hay gente si sabría.

\- ¿Quien?

-¿Qué tal los druidas? He oído que ellos ayudan a gente como tú.

¿Los druidas? ¿Él acaba de sugerir que ella fuera a hablar con los druidas? Esto no podía ser una coincidencia. En su sueño Merlín le había pedido al dragón información sobre los druidas con el fin de ayudarla a ella, y ahora aquí estaba él, aconsejándole la misma cosa.

-Así que, ¿cómo encontraste a los druidas, Merlín? Pensé que su amigo el dragón no te había querido ayudar." Ella le sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Este, quiero decir, ¿de qué estás hablando, Milady?- De pronto su rostro se había tornado más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos se habían abierto de forma desorbitada.

\- Por favor, dime la verdad. Me doy cuenta de que estás tratando de ocultar algo,- dijo ella. -Y deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Morgana.

Él no respondió, mirándola boquiabierto, con sus ojos aún exageradamente abiertos.

A ella se le escapó un bufido al intentar contener sus ganas de reír, ante la evidente conmoción del muchacho.

\- Tuve sueño y en él te vi hablando con el dragón que vive en la cueva debajo del castillo.

\- Fue sólo un sueño, Morgana.

\- ¡No, no lo fue! En mi sueño, le pediste al dragón que te dijera dónde encontrar los druidas con el fin de ayudarme, y ahora estás aquí, sugiriéndome exactamente la misma cosa. No puede ser una coincidencia. No soy tan estúpida, ¿sabes? - dijo ella enfadada. No podía creer que él todavía tratara de insistir con su negación.

Él la miró vacilante por un momento, antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Esta bien, tienes razón.

¡Por fin! Había logrado que admitiera la verdad. Ahora tenía que hacerle confesar el resto, pensó ella, triunfalmente. -Está bien. Tenemos que hablar.- Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde solía tener sus comidas. Se sentó a la mesa, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, palmeando la silla más cercana.

El se sentó junto a ella, mirándola mientras se rascaba la cabeza, con curiosidad.

\- Entonces, Merlín, tú tienes magia," le dijo ella sin rodeos.

\- ¿Qué?" Él la miró boquiabierto.

\- En mi visión, el dragón te llamaba 'brujo' - le explicó ella.

\- Oh, ya veo, - dijo él, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Quiero decir, somos lo mismo. Una bruja y un brujo en un lugar donde no es bienvenida magia. ¡Deberíamos permanecer unidos! - exclamó ella. No podía la entender el por qué de la renuencia del muchacho a confiar en ella.

\- Lo siento, Morgana, supongo que tienes razón. Él levantó nuevamente la mirada, mirándola a a los ojos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes magia?- ella le preguntó.

-Realmente no lo sé,- dijo él. - Siempre he tenido magia desde cuando puedo recordar. Mi madre siempre dice que yo era un niño especial desde que nací.

\- Fascinante.- Morgana levantó las cejas y se frotó la barbilla. - He tenido estos extraños sueños míos desde que era una niña, y Mordred parecía ser capaz de hacer magia a pesar de ser sólo un niño.- Ella se mordió el labio. - El problema es que no puedo controlarla, y prenderle fuego a las cosas a tu alrededor mientras estás soñando puede ser muy peligroso, ¿me podría ayudar con eso?- Ella lanzó un suspiro de esperanza.

\- Tal vez, - dijo él tentativamente. - Nunca le he enseñado nada a nadie antes, pero puedo intentarlo.

\- ¡Eso seria genial!- dijo ella.

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces, dime, ¿por qué estabas hablando con ese dragón?- le preguntó. Morgana todavía tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que había visto en su sueño.

\- Es una especie de amigo mío, supongo. Me habló de mi destino cuando llegué Camelot.

-¿Tu destino? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Ella estaba sorprendida.

\- Dijo que es mi destino proteger a Arturo para que, cuando él se convierta en Rey, podemos trabajar juntos para unir a Albión y llevarlo a una edad de oro en la que la magia sea permitida nuevamente." explicó pensativamente.

\- ¿Sabe Arturo de tu magia?

\- ¡No, claro que no! - Él parecía alarmado.

-Bueno, esto suena muy _raro_ ,- pensó ella en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _raro_ ?- Él parecía molesto.

\- Pues mira, Merlín, cuando yo era una niña pequeña, oí a mi padre, Gorlois, hablando del dragón preso bajo el castillo de Camelot. Él dijo que el dragón había jurado vengarse de Camelot y de los Pendragones. Por lo tanto, no creo que el dragón sea digno de confianza. ¿Por qué iba a enviarte a tí para ayudar a Arturo? Además, no entiendo cómo se supone que puedes trabajar junto con Arturo para traer de vuelta la magia al reino, cuando ni siquiera te atreves a decirle acerca de tus talentos. Por último he notado que, por alguna razón, a ese maldito lagarto parece que yo le caiga mucho en gracia, - dijo ella.

\- Entonces, ¿crees que el dragón me mintió?- Él levantó las cejas.

\- No lo sé. ¿Tienes alguna confirmación independiente acerca de las palabras del dragón?

\- Bueno... ¿recuerdas a Mordred? Él me llamó Emrys. Al parecer los druidas tienen algún tipo de profecía acerca de mí,- dijo dudosamente, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-¿Y que dice esa profecía exactamente?- Todo esto era tan vago, seguramente él debía saber más acerca de algo así, ¿no? Se sentía desconcertada ante su apática falta de iniciativa.

\- Realmente no lo sé.- Parecía avergonzado.

\- Necesitamos investigar eso, - dijo ella con determinación. -Tenemos que ir a ver a los druidas.

\- No hay problema,- dijo él. - Yo sé cómo encontrarlos...

\- ¡Un momento!- lo interrumpió ella, levantando su mano en la alarma. -¿Cómo conseguiste esa información? Recuerdo que el dragón se negó a ayudarte.

-Arturo,- dijo él. - Él tenía una lista de personas sospechosas de tratar con los druidas. El príncipe y los caballeros están arrestando gente, porque Uther piensa que algún hechicero te ha estado acosando. Tomé algunos de los nombres de la lista y les advertí a esas personas de que estaban siendo requeridos. A cambio de mi ayuda, ellos dijeron me dónde encontrar los druidas.

\- Entonces no podemos a ver los druidas ahora,- dijo ella asustada.

-¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Si vamos a ver a los druidas en este momento, vamos a estar en peligro tanto ellos como nosotros. Parece Arturo tenía razón, después de todo, puedes ser un poco tonto a veces.- Ella sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

-Gracias, Morgana,- dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

\- No fue mi intención ofenderte, Merlín,- dijo ella, haciendo un leve puchero y apretando cariñosamente su mano. -Eres mi amigo y necesito tu ayuda."

La frente del muchachó relajó y sus labios se estiraron en una leve sonrisa. Parecía apaciguado. El encanto femenino de ella siempre era útil para arreglar las cosas con los hombres cuando metía la pata y hablaba de más.

\- Entonces, ¿me enseñarás a controlar mi magia?- le preguntó ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo,- dijo él con orgullo, levantando ligeramente la barbilla y usando un tono de vos tranquilizador.

\- Gracias. Es tarde y Gwen debe estar ya en camino para ayudar a cambiarme antes de dormir, por lo que es mejor que te vayas. Nos vemos mañana. - Ella lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Milady,- dijo él, sonrojado. Se levantó de la silla, y, después de hacerle una reverencia, se retiró rápidamente.


	2. Consecuencias

**Notas:** Tener en cuenta que este es el segundo capítulo (de seis) de la primera historia de una serie, _"Los Dioses Juegan a los Dados. Sobre el Destino, la Causalidad y el Libre Albedrío "_.

Cuando Morgana ve Merlín hablar con un dragón sobre ella en uno de sus sueños, decide confrontarlo al respecto. Este cambio se desarrolla una línea temporal alternativa al canon, donde se llevará a cabo esta serie de historia. ¿Qué clase de futuro que le espera a Merlín y a Camelot? ¿Hay realmente un destino o el libre albedrío puede cambiar las cosas? ¡Disfruta el viaje!

Personajes: Merlín, Morgana, Kilgharrah, Gaius, Arturo, Gwen, Mordred, Aglain.

Relaciones: Merlín/Morgana, Arturo/Gwen.

Gracias a **Moonfox** , **MadameMorganLeFay** , **AJsRandom** y **Sarajm** , por su estímulo y su valiosa ayuda en la discusión y la edición de esta historia.

Un agradecimiento especial para **MonJoh** para su gran obra trabajo como beta, tanto aportando una detallada crítica útil para el desarrollo de la historia como una revisión gramatical meticulosa, todo con una dedicación y entusiasmo que sólo merece sólo alabanzas.

Esta historia es la versión en español de mi historia, " _Dragons, Lies, and Prophecies. Or Why You Should Never Lie to an Accomplished Seer."  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Consecuencias.**

Merlín subió las escaleras hasta las recámaras del médico de la corte, mientras se frotaba distraídamente el lugar en su mejilla donde Morgana lo había besado.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta confiándole sus secretos? Bueno, por un lado, no era como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones. Porque ella se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas por su cuenta y lo había acorralado con sus preguntas. Y por otro lado, tenía que admitir que era agradable tener a alguien que realmente entendiera lo que él sentía respecto a su magia. Gaius no lo podía comprender realmente, y no sólo por ser joven, sino también porque el médico nunca había tenido una magia fuerte que se pudiera salir de control en un arrebato emocional, a diferencia de Morgana y él. Por el contrario, según lo que el propio Gaius contaba, el anciano había tenido que estudiar durante años antes de poder ser capaz de hacer algo remotamente mágico.

Las palabras de Morgana sobre Kilgharrah habían resonado en su mente. Desde el año anterior, cuando el consejo del dragón casi había terminado con la muerte de su madre, él había sospechado que quizá las verdaderas intenciones del Gran Dragón fueran egoístas y engañosas.

Merlín se detuvo ante la puerta de las recámaras de Gaius. Tenía la esperanza de que su mentor estuviera fuera viendo a un paciente, o al menos que estuviera demasiado ocupado para hacer preguntas. _Si se entera de lo que le dije a Morgana, me matará_. Soltando un suspiro, abrió la puerta.

Gaius, que estaba sentado en un banco, golpeteando sus dedos en la mesa, alzó la vista en su dirección, cuando entró y lo observó con aire severo, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

\- Haciendo mi trabajo, sirviendo a Arthur, como siempre.- El muchacho se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

\- No me mientas. Vi a Arturo y me dijo que te dio la noche libre. Porque al parecer, le dijiste que yo te había pedido que limpiaras mi tanque de sanguijuelas. ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Merlín se sonrojó. Sabía que Gaius sospechaba de su desobediencia con respecto a Morgana.

El anciano apretó la boca en una mueca y arqueó las cejas. Parecía alarmado.

\- Por favor, dime que no fuiste a ver a Morgana ...

\- Esto no es justo. ¡Tenía que ayudarla! - dijo Merlín con tono culpable.

Los ojos del médico se abrieron desmesuradamente. Parecía preocupado.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? Espero que no le hayas dicho nada sobre tu magia...

\- Bueno ... sí, no pude evitarlo. Ella ya lo sabía. Ella tuvo una visión y me acorraló con sus preguntas ... No podía mentirle. - Merlín se mordió el labio, mientras se sentaba en un banco, en frente de su mentor.

Gaius apretó los dientes.

\- Pero siempre puedes mentirme, Merlín, ¿verdad?

\- No es así.- A Merlín no le gustaba mentirle a Gaius, pero nunca iba a poder estar de acuerdo con él en dejar a Morgana sufriendo en la ignorancia, _por su propio bien_. Se identificaba con el sufrimiento de ella.

\- ¿No entiendes los riesgos? Uther te haría decapitar si alguna vez se enterara de tu magia.

\- Ella no le diría a Uther, es mi amiga.

\- Ella también está en riesgo, si el Rey se da cuenta de la verdad sobre sus talentos ...

\- Yo la estoy ayudando con eso. Prometí enseñarle a controlar su magia.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -gritó el anciano. -¿Quieres hacer que mi viejo corazón falle, verdad, Merlín? - Gaius se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- Por supuesto que no.

Merlín se rascó la nuca, pensativo. Gaius ya estaba recurriendo al chantaje emocional para presionarlo. Esta conversación no iba bien. Estaban atascados, repitiendo los mismos argumentos que habían utilizado la última vez que habían discutido sobre Morgana. Se preguntó si un enfoque racional lograría convencer al médico. Su mentor era un hombre pragmático, un científico, después de todo. Decidió intentarlo.

-La situación actual no es segura para nosotros en lo absoluto. Con todo el reino asustado, vigilante, alerta e intentando detectar cualquier señal mágica, porque están paranoicos pensando que hay magos conspirando contra Morgana. En realidad, sería mejor para todos si ella aprendiera a controlar su magia. No habría más incidentes mágicos en sus recámaras. El Rey se calmaría y dejaría de buscar a los brujos inexistentes que supuestamente la atacan. Las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

-Espero que tengas razón, muchacho -suspiró el anciano-. -Aunque no estoy seguro de que seas capaz de enseñarle. La enseñanza no es una tarea fácil, y ya tienes muchas tareas que cumplir.

\- No te preocupes, te aseguro que seré capaz de lidiar con todo esto- dijo, en parte intentando sonar convincente, y en parte tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

\- Está bien, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.- El médico bostezó, resignado.

¡Había funcionado! Parecía que usar argumentos lógicos era efectivamente una mejor manera de tratar con Gaius, mucho mejor que otras estrategias que Merlín había usado en el pasado. Mejor que apelar a las emociones del médico, o su sentido de la justicia, por lo menos. Merlín hizo una nota mental para recordar tener esto en cuenta en el futuro.

-Buenas noches -dijo mientras subía los pocos escalones hacia su habitación.

* * *

Merlín estaba acostado en su catre, mirando al techo. Tenía que planear cómo enseñarle a Morgana a controlar su magia. Podía empezar enseñándole algunos de los hechizos más fáciles del libro de magia que Gaius le había dado cuando llegó Camelot. Pero también tenía que ayudarla a evitar la magia accidental.

Él había aprendido a controlar su magia cuando era un niño pequeño. La clave era calmarse. En las primeras etapas de su ifancia su magia solía estallaba al azar cuando él estaba enojado, lanzando una rabieta, o triste, llorando. Durante esas ocasiones, él podía hacer volar las cosas en todas direcciones o encender velas o antorchas cerca suyo sin pretenderlo, a veces sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Durante esos incidentes, su madre lo abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

-Cálmate, mi querido Merlín, mamá está aquí para tí, trata de respirar profundamente -susurraba ella con dulzura - Cierra los ojos y concéntrate sólo en tu respiración. Inhala, cuenta hasta diez. Exhala lentamente, cuenta hasta diez. Repítelo.- Hunith esperaba, arrodillada en el suelo envolviéndolo con sus brazos, hasta que su hijo se apaciguaba.

Este ejercicio de concentración siempre lograba calmarlo, deteniendo los brotes mágicos incontrolados. Más tarde, él había empezado a practicar esta técnica de respiración por su cuenta, y con el tiempo le había ayudado a ser consciente del flujo de su propia energía mágica, hasta ser capaz de controlarla naturalmente. Con la excepción de aquel incidente del año pasado, cuando había matado a Nimueh en un arrebato mágico de rabia, su magia había permanecido bajo su control completo desde que tenía aproximadamente seis años.

Se sentó en su catre y tomó su libro de magia. Lo miró a la débil luz de la vela en su mesa de noche, buscando hechizos para comenzar sus enseñanzas. Tal vez podría comenzar con algunos hechizos de telekinesis útiles. Puso un pequeño pedazo de pergamino en su libro para marcar la página donde se explicaban dichos hechizos. También necesitaba inventar una excusa para conseguir tiempo para ver a Morgana. Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Ya era tarde en la noche. Se sentía agotado y tenía que despertar temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Envolvió su libro con un pañuelo y lo guardó en su escondite habitual, debajo de su catre, en un agujero cubierto por una plancha de madera suelta en el suelo. Apagó la vela en su mesita de noche, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

La luz del amanecer atravesó la pequeña ventana de su habitación, despertando a Merlín. Se estiró en su catre, bostezando. Se sentó y pasó una mano por su pelo desordenado, alisándolo. Tenía un largo día de tareas por delante y tenía que improvisar una manera de ver a Morgana, al menos para intercambiar algunas palabras con ella, sobre cómo tenía intención de cumplir su promesa de ayuda. Tal vez si comenzaba su trabajo antes, podría tener la oportunidad de escabullirse a sus habitaciones en algún momento durante el día.

Se lavó, se vistió y se apresuró a salir de su habitación. Gaius, que ya estaba despierto y perdido en sus experimentos, lo saludó con un gesto de su cabeza y agitó vagamente la mano en dirección de la comida sobre la mesa. Merlín se tomó su taza de leche de un trago, sin siquiera sentarse a la mesa y tomó un pedazo de pan y un poco de queso, masticándolos mientras corría hacia a las cámaras de Arturo.

En medio del camino, decidió ir a las cocinas primero para conseguir el desayuno para su patrón. Después de todo, era aún muy temprano en la mañana y el príncipe apreciaría más tiempo para descansar. Y de esta manera el desayuno ya estaría sobre la mesa cuando Arturo se despertara. En las cocinas, Merlín se encontró con Gwen, que estaba consiguiendo el desayuno para Morgana.

\- Hola Merlín, ¿cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, Gwen, ¿qué hay de ti?

\- Yo también estoy bien,- dijo ella, soltando un suspiro. - Por suerte, Morgana durmió un poco más anoche y no hubo más incidentes extraños en su habitación. Realmente, sentí mucho miedo de que un malvado hechicero la estuviera acosando, pero, afortunadamente, ahora parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Él tragó saliva. -¿De verdad crees que anduvo algún mago aquí en Camelot tratando de herirla?

\- No lo sé, pero tengo que admitir que la magia es aterradora y lo que sucedió en sus cámaras parecía una brujería. Tal vez no deberíamos culpar tanto a Uther por perseguir a los hechiceros, después de todo, aún si se le pasó un poco la mano durante la Purga. - Su amiga parecía completamente horrorizada al mencionar la presencia potencial de hechiceros en el castillo.

Trató de esconder lo incómodo que le hacía sentir el fuerte rechazo e intenso miedo hacia la magia que ella había expresado.

\- Estoy feliz por ti y por Morgana de que las cosas estén volviendo a la normalidad .

\- Gracias, cuando veas a Arturo por favor envíale mis saludos.

\- Bien. Adiós ... - Merlín forzó una sonrisa.

\- Adiós.

Y con eso, ambos se apresuraron hacia las recámaras de sus respectivos patrones.


	3. Enseñanza y Aprendizaje

**Notas:** Tener en cuenta que este es el tercer capítulo (de seis) de la primera historia de una serie, _"Los Dioses Juegan a los Dados. Sobre el Destino, la Causalidad y el Libre Albedrío "_.

Cuando Morgana ve Merlín hablar con un dragón sobre ella en uno de sus sueños, decide confrontarlo al respecto. Este cambio se desarrolla una línea temporal alternativa al canon, donde se llevará a cabo esta serie de historia. ¿Qué clase de futuro que le espera a Merlín y a Camelot? ¿Hay realmente un destino o el libre albedrío puede cambiar las cosas? ¡Disfruta el viaje!

Personajes: Merlín, Morgana, Kilgharrah, Gaius, Arturo, Gwen, Mordred, Aglain.

Relaciones: Merlín/Morgana, Arturo/Gwen.

Gracias a **Moonfox** , **MadameMorganLeFay** , **AJsRandom** y **Sarajm** , por su estímulo y su valiosa ayuda en la discusión y la edición de esta historia.

Un agradecimiento especial para **MonJoh** para su gran obra trabajo como beta, tanto aportando una detallada crítica útil para el desarrollo de la historia como una revisión gramatical meticulosa, todo con una dedicación y entusiasmo que sólo merece sólo alabanzas.

Esta historia es la versión en español de mi historia, " _Dragons, Lies, and Prophecies. Or Why You Should Never Lie to an Accomplished Seer."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- Enseñanza y Aprendizaje.**

Después de un largo día de tareas aburridas y aparentemente interminables, Merlín se escabulló de su apretada agenda diaria para visitar a Morgana. Por alguna razón, había estado distraído todo el día, lo que había hecho que sus tareas fueran aún más tediosas porque, como no podía concentrarse, las tareas le habían llevado más tiempo de lo habitual. Al final Merlín le había pedido a Gaius que le dijera a cualquier persona que preguntara por él que se encontraba haciendo recados para el médico y el anciano había aceptado, aunque a regañadientes.

Merlín golpeó la puerta de Morgana.

-¡Por fin !, ya estaba empezando a dudar de que vendrías ... -dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y le hacía un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a pasar a sus aposentos. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Bueno, ya sabes que estoy muy ocupado todo el día, siendo un sirviente, y no estaba seguro si lograría llegar aquí. Estaba agotado después de la larga jornada de trabajo, pero se sentía aliviado de haber logrado cumplir su promesa, en contra de todas las probabilidades.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento, es que me sentí un poco ansiosa. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para visitarme, por favor siéntate aquí conmigo. Morgana se sentó a la mesa y dio unas palmaditas en el asiento a su lado. Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y anticipación.

Merlín se sentó y apoyó su bolso en el suelo, junto a la silla. - Así que, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche?

\- Mejor, no hubo incidentes mágicos anoche- dijo ella. -¿Por qué crees que fue eso?

-Probablemente porque estás más calmada ahora, la magia tiende a descontrolarse en momentos de agitación emocional ... Tal vez algo de tus sueños te angustió mucho esa noche cuando las cortinas se prendieron fuego ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu pesadilla?- Merlín sabía que los sueños de Morgana habían sido proféticos en el pasado y se preguntaba qué tipo de visión había logrado perturbarla tanto, hasta el punto de hacer que su magia se desatara.

\- Estaba sola vagando por el bosque de Essetir y unos escorpiones gigantes me atacaban.

-¿Estás segura de que era el bosque de Essetir?

-Sí, Merlín, recuerdo ese bosque del año pasado, cuando visitamos tu pueblo natal.

\- Es curioso ...

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque fue allí donde me dijeron que estaban los druidas, en ese bosque, tal vez eso hubiera sucedido si hubieras ido a verlos, supongo que tuvimos suerte de que no lo hicieras.

\- ¡Oh! Eso podría explicar por qué esa visión particular se detuvo. Porque cambiamos el futuro.

Morgana se mostraba muy emocionada por eso.

-Tal vez lo hicimos, de verdad. - le sonrió él. Lo que ella decía tenía sentido y su entusiasmo era contagioso.

Ella le devolvió sonrisa y se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, en un emocionado silencio, durante un momento. Se sintieron un poco incómodos.

-¿Tu magia se salió alguna vez fuera de control? - le preguntó Morgana, mientras distraídamente juganba enrollando un mechón de su largo cabello oscuro en sus dedos.

\- Cuando era niño pequeño, sí", dijo Merlín. - Mi madre me enseñó una técnica de respiración durante mi infancia. Es muy útil para calmarse y concentrarse, y resultó que también te permite ser consciente de cómo fluye tu magia.

\- Suena interesante,- dijo Morgana. -¿Me la podrías enseñar?

-Claro, es fácil.

Le tocó la mano.

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate sólo en tu respiración.

Ella cerró los ojos.

\- Respira profundamente. Inhala. Cuenta hasta diez Exhala lentamente, contando hasta diez. Repítelo.

Merlín observó a Morgana atentamente, esperando a que ella se relajara lentamente concentrándose en su propio ritmo de respiración hasta que juzgó que ya había llegado al punto de trance.

\- Ahora deberías poder sentir algo cálido y dorado, resplandeciendo en tu pecho, fluyendo lentamente hacia el resto de tu cuerpo, esa es tu magia. - le dijo.

\- Creo que puedo sentirlo,- contestó ella.

\- Debes practicar este ejercicio y, con un poco de paciencia, te ayudará a tener un mejor control de tu magia.

Esto había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Parecía que Morgana aprendía rápido. Era bastante gratificante ver su progreso. Le hacía sentirse orgulloso.

\- De acuerdo, eso es suficiente de ejercicios respiratorios por hoy, ahora podemos aprender algunos hechizos,- le dijo.

Ella abrió los ojos.

\- Traje este libro de magia.

Merlín extrajo un voluminoso tomo envuelto en un pañuelo de su bolso. Colocó el libro sobre la mesa y lo desenvolvió.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?

\- Gaius me lo dio el año pasado cuando llegué a Camelot. Antes de eso podía hacer magia de una manera intuitiva e inexacta, pero los hechizos son mucho más precisos.

Para Merlín era una experiencia liberadora el tener una amiga que estuviera tan abierta a discutir sus experiencias y pensamientos sobre la magia, como si fuera una cosa cotidiana. Gaius era generalmente bastante más parco cuando el muchacho le sacaba el tema, probablemente preocupado de que alguien podría accidentalmente oírlos.

-¿Entonces Gaius sabe de tu magia?

\- Sí.

\- Y entonces, ¿por qué Gaius no me ayudó con mi magia también, en lugar de mentirme y drogarme con esas repugnantes pociones para dormir? -preguntó ella enfadada.

-Él pensó que era peligroso para tí saber acerca de tu magia.

Merlín sentía que la ira de Morgana estaba justificada, pero se sentía obligado a defender a su mentor, ya que sabía que el médico no tenía más que buenas intenciones hacia su amiga.

-¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡No tenía derecho a tomar esa decisión por mí!

\- Lo sé, pero tienes que entender que lo hizo por tu bien, aunque haya estado tan equivocado.

Merlín estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de Morgana, pero no quería alimentar más su rabia. No le apetecía nada la idea de estar atascado, de pie en la línea de fuego, en medio de una pelea entre ella y Gaius.

-¡Hombres! ¡Siempre pensando que pueden decidir por nosotros lo que es mejor para las mujeres! - Morgana puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Está bien, pero, ¿no quieres probar algunos hechizos? - le preguntó Merlín con la esperanza de distraer su justificada ira hacia su mentor. Hubiera sido demasiado difícil para él intentar convencerla de cambiar su opinión sobre Gaius, especialmente porque le faltaba convicción, ya que el propio Merlín tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre el tema. Pero al menos podrían concentrarse en otra cosa en lugar de seguir revolviendo su indignación.

\- Si, eso me encantaría.

Merlín abrió su libro y le mostró a Morgana la página que explicaba los hechizos de telekinesis.

- _Inbringe cume mec calic,_ -dijo Merlín, moviendo su mano hacia una copa que descansaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor dorado por un momento y el cáliz levitó hacia su mano. Tomó la copa.

\- Pruébalo tú- le dijo, poniendo la copa en su lugar.

- _Inbringe cume mec calic,_ – dijo Morgana, moviendo su mano en dirección a la copa.

No pasó nada.

\- Tienes que sentir tu magia alcanzándola, inténtalo de nuevo.

- _Inbringe cume mec calic,_ – dijo ella de nuevo. Esta vez un brillo dorado centelleó en sus ojos. La copa se alzó volando raudamente desde la mesa y fue a estrellarse violentamente contra la pared opuesta.

\- Eso estuvo mucho mejor, pero tienes que controlar tu ímpetu. - Él cogió la copa del suelo y la puso en su lugar original, en el lado de la mesa que estaba más alejado de la pared.

\- Intentemoslo de nuevo,- le dijo. Merlín tomó su mano, guiando sus movimientos mientras ella pronunciaba el hechizo. Esta vez la copa levitó hacia su palma.

En ese momento Merlín oyó un ruido detrás de él. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Asustado, saltó de su asiento, lejos de Morgana, cerrando rápidamente el libro, y empujando hacia abajo la copa en levitación.

La puerta se abrió y alguien entró en las recámaras. Furtivamente miró hacia la puerta, que estaba a sus espaldas y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que era Gwen. Tenía una cesta con la ropa limpia de Morgana en sus manos.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? -dijo Gwen con una sonrisa.

Merlín no podía decir una palabra. Miró fijamente a Morgana en completo pánico.

-Vamos, Merlín, no tienes que disimular, Gwen lo sabe -dijo ella con un tono demasiado confiado, sonriendo ampliamente.

Los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente, llenos de miedo.  
-¿Qué-qué es lo sabe ella exactamente? -tartamudeó Merlín con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla, junto a Morgana.

-Que nos estamos cortejando, por supuesto, ¡tonto! -dijo Morgana sonriendo con tono falsamente ingenuo mientras le guiñaba disimuladamente un ojo a Merlín y le daba un codazo en las costillas por debajo de la mesa.

Merlín forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza a Gwen, poniendo su mano sobre la de Morgana.

Gwen lanzó una risita, mirándolos alternativamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, le daré más tiempo para que puedan despedirse. Volveré dentro de un rato.- Gwen los miró con una sonrisa cómplice. Colocó su canasto junto a la cama de Morgana y salió de la recámara, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Morgana? -exclamó Merlín agitado, tan pronto como juzgó que Gwen estaba lo suficientemente lejos en el pasillo como para no oírlos.

\- Necesitaba una excusa para explicar tu presencia aquí, Merlín. -le dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y no tuviste una idea mejor que inventar una que puede hacer que me decapiten si llegara a oídos equivocados? - El muchacho se levantó airadamente de su asiento.

La muchacha también se levantó y puso una mano apaciguadora sobre su hombro.

\- Ya sé que debería haberte advertido de esta situación con Gwen antes, lo siento mucho, me distraje tanto con la lección que lo olvidé,- se disculpó Morgana, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes con un ligero puchero en sus labios .

Él la miró y apretó sus labios en una mueca.

\- No te preocupes, Gwen nunca nos pondría en riesgo Ella es una buena amiga Quería decirle la verdad acerca de mi magia, pero ella quedó muy asustada cuando mis recámaras se prendieron fuego. Realmente cree que había algún malvado hechicero persiguiéndome y que la última persecución de magos por parte de Arturo fue la razón de que los incidentes se hayab detenido. Por eso no creo que esté lista aún para saber acerca de nuestra magia ... - le explicó ella en un tono calmo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Sí, tienes razón, ví a Gwen esta mañana en las cocinas, y casi intentó justificar la purga de Uther,- le confirmó él, preocupado.

\- Realmente me sorprendió, normalmente Gwen no pensaría algo así,- dijo Morgana.

\- De todos modos, Gwen me preguntó si había algo entre nosotros, porque vio que estábamos hablando juntos más entre seguido y que me traías flores. Me di cuenta de que era una excusa bastante creíble. Y realmente necesitamos el apoyo y complicidad de Gwen para que no nos pillen, ya que parte de su trabajo es ser mi chaperona, - agregó ella.

Por alguna razón, Merlín no pudo evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona se formara brevemente en sus labios cuando Morgana había dicho que la idea de ellos dos teniendo un romance era creíble.

\- De acuerdo, tengo que irme antes de que Gwen vuelva,- le dijo Merlín. - Ya que no pudimos completar nuestra sesión de conjuros, puedes tomar prestado mi libro mágico por unos días, para que puedas leerlo y practicar por tu cuenta, pero asegúrate de que nadie lo vea.

Le entregó el viejo tomo, envuelto de nuevo en su pañuelo.

Ella escondió el libro detrás de una cajonera, dentro de su ropero.

-Gracias, -exclamó Morgana con entusiasmo-. ¡Eres un buen amigo! - En un movimiento repentino, ella lo envolvió con un apretado abrazo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Él sintió una repentina oleada de calor, que le subía por la cara hasta sus orejas.  
\- No es nada, Adiós, Morgana.- Merlín tosió, tratando de ocultar su rubor, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, Merlín -le dijo ella.

Al mirar hacia atrás, vio que ella le sonreía ampliamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Merlín se sentía asustado y alegre en igual medida. Por un lado, sabía que ya estaba asumiendo un gran riesgo ayudando a Morgana con su magia, y ahora se había dado cuenta de que había un peligro adicional: podía ser acusado de amenazar su virtud. Pero por otro lado, realmente había disfrutado de compartir tiempo con ella, ser capaz de ser realmente él mismo, sin necesidad de ocultar su magia.

Parecía que sus viejos sentimientos por Morgana, sentimientos que él pensaba que estaban enterrados en el pasado, estaban resurgiendo en él. Esos sentimientos eran un cuchillo de doble filo, sin embargo, lo hacían sonreír, pero también lo hacían temer su rechazo. Morgana era la chica más hermosa que Merlín había visto en toda su vida, y desde el primer día cuando llegó a Camelot, se había enamorado de su belleza. Recordaba cuando había entrado por primera la plaza de Camelot. Uther estaba ejecutando a un hombre por brujería. En medio de aquella visión desesperada y desagradable que había saludado la llegada de Merlín, él la había notado a ella, asomándose por la ventana del castillo, como una aparición etérea, un alma gemela única que parecía compartir su perturbación. Las delicadas facciones de su pálido rostro perfecto estaban enmarcadas por las oscuras y largas ondas de su sedoso cabello, sus ojos verdes brillaban húmedos con lágrimas no derramadas y sus labios rojos y fruncidos temblaban. Más tarde, después de conocerla, había llegado a admirarla porque era inteligente, valiente y tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia que hacía que ella le gustara más allá de la simple atracción física.

Pero cuando ella le había expresado su apoyo sobre su inexistente relación romántica con Gwen el año pasado, después de que regresaran de Ealdor, Merlín había perdido toda esperanza de que sus sentimientos por Morgana fueran alguna vez reciprocados. Sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos con Morgana, y especialmente su último comportamiento afectuoso hacia él, estaban haciendo renacer sus esperanzas otra vez. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería ilusionarse demasiado porque sabía que le haría daño volver a estar decepcionado. Y sabía que si esto sucedía, no era culpa de ella, después de todo, ella nunca le había ofrecido nada más que su amistad. Merlín apreciaba la oportunidad de tener una amiga como ella con la que podía sentirse identificado y compartir sus experiencias relacionadas a la magia. No quería arruinar eso.

* * *

Cuando bajaba las escaleras desde las recámaras de Morgana, Merlín se cruzó con Arturo.

El príncipe alzó las cejas cuando lo vio. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Merlín? Creí que habías dicho que tenías que recoger hierbas para Gaius.

\- Ya lo hice, ahora estoy entregando las pociones de Gaius a sus pacientes,- le dijo Merlín.

-¿No recuerdas que Morgana necesita una para dormir bien?

Arturo se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró incrédulo.  
\- Esto tiene que parar.  
Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Merlín confundido.

-El Rey tendría tu cabeza si se entera, y no tiene sentido negarlo, -dijo Arturo.

-¿Negar qué? -preguntó Merlín, ya sospechando lo que se venía.

-Tu afecto por la Dama Morgana.

Parecía que Arturo había estado hablando mucho con Gwen últimamente.  
-De acuerdo, -respondió Merlín con un tono sarcástico.

-Toma un consejo de alguien que sabe acerca de las mujeres,- dijo el príncipe en tono condescendiente.

-Bueno, si esa persona existiera, lo haría. -Merlín puso sus ojos en blanco.

\- Manténte concentrado en las muchachas que están más ... ¿cómo puedo decirlo? A tu nivel.

\- Gracias.- Merlín suspiró. ¿Que tan hipócrita podía ser Arturo? ¿Y su relación con Gwen? Por supuesto, Uther nunca lo aprobaría, pero aún así.

-Morgana no puede ser tu amiga, ni mucho menos algo más, - añadió Arturo.

-Sí, lo se.

-No puedes ocultar nada de mí, Merlín.  
El príncipe sonrió triunfalmente.

-Nunca soñaría con eso,- le sonrió el muchacho, divertido.

Después de que Merlín vio que Arturo se alejaba con aire satisfecho, reanudó calmadamente a su camino hacia las cámaras del médico.


	4. La Pesadilla de Kilgharrah

**Notas:** Tener en cuenta que este es el cuarto capítulo (de seis) de la primera historia de una serie, _"Los Dioses Juegan a los Dados. Sobre el Destino, la Causalidad y el Libre Albedrío "_.

Cuando Morgana ve Merlín hablar con un dragón sobre ella en uno de sus sueños, decide confrontarlo al respecto. Este cambio se desarrolla una línea temporal alternativa al canon, donde se llevará a cabo esta serie de historia. ¿Qué clase de futuro que le espera a Merlín y a Camelot? ¿Hay realmente un destino o el libre albedrío puede cambiar las cosas? ¡Disfruta el viaje!

Personajes: Merlín, Morgana, Kilgharrah, Gaius, Arturo, Gwen, Mordred, Aglain.

Relaciones: Merlín/Morgana, Arturo/Gwen.

Gracias a **Moonfox** , **MadameMorganLeFay** , **AJsRandom** y **Sarajm** , por su estímulo y su valiosa ayuda en la discusión y la edición de esta historia.

Un agradecimiento especial para **MonJoh** para su gran obra trabajo como beta, tanto aportando una detallada crítica útil para el desarrollo de la historia como una revisión gramatical meticulosa, todo con una dedicación y entusiasmo que sólo merece sólo alabanzas.

Esta historia es la versión en español de mi historia, " _Dragons, Lies, and Prophecies. Or Why You Should Never Lie to an Accomplished Seer."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- La Pesadilla de Kilgharrah.**

Después de varias semanas de lecciones de magia, Morgana estaba haciendo grandes progresos con sus habilidades. Además, había logrado un control mucho mejor de su poder. Y, como la ávida lectora que era, ya había leído completo el libro que Merlín le había prestado. Dos veces. Si bien era sólo la teoría lo que había estudiado y obviamente no había intentado la mayoría de los hechizos sobre los que había leído en el libro. En realidad, hasta sólo había dominado una docena de los hechizos más sencillos. Pero eso no le impedía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Ahora podía preguntarle a Merlín sobre los hechizos específicos que había encontrado interesantes. Y la mejor parte fue que él tampoco había intentado todos los hechizos en el libro, y por lo tanto, eso les podría proporcionar la oportunidad de aprender hechizos juntos en algún momento. Esa posibilidad hacía muy feliz a Morgana, a pesar de que ella sabía que la experiencia de él con la magia le daba una gran ventaja sobre ella. Pero también ella tenía una pequeña ventaja también, mucho tiempo libre que ella invertía con entusiasmo en el aprendizaje de la magia.

Merlín, siendo un sirviente, estaba normalmente ocupado, así que se reunìan sólo un par de horas, tres veces a la semana, para practicar magia juntos. Por supuesto, esto era cuando él no estaba demasiado cansado de las muchas tareas que Arthur y Gaius le encargaban, o simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado como para hallar un momento para escabullirse a los aposentos de ella. Cuando esto ocurría, ella lo extrañaba terriblemente. No podía entender cómo su compañía se había vuelto súbitamente tan necesaria para ella. Sólo con él sentía que podía ser completamente ella misma. La revelación del secreto mágico compartido había cambiado su perspectiva. Ahora veía a Merlín bajo una nueva luz.

Morgana siempre había admirado la generosidad desinteresada en el carácter de Merlín y también disfrutaba de su rápido ingenio, pero en realidad nunca había pensado en Merlín como un hombre antes. En el pasado, ella solía pensar en él como si fuese un niño simpático, como si se tratara de alguien mucho más joven que ella. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso. En realidad Merlín era un hombre joven, sólo un año menor que ella. Y de pronto ella se había vuelto muy consciente de este hecho. Y para ser sincera, empezaba a sentirse muy atraída por este hombre.

Se preguntaba por qué no se había fijado antes en él. Claro, Merlín no era del tipo de hombres que le solían atraer a Morgana: caballeros musculosos y usualmente arrogantes. Pero sin duda Merlín era bastante guapo en su propia forma misteriosa, aunque quizá un poco flaco de más. Tal vez había sido un prejuicio respecto a la clase social lo que le había hecho pasar por alto su atractivo antes, aunque su padre, Gorlois, siempre le había enseñado a valorar a las personas por lo que realmente eran, no por su título. Pero ahora, con la magia, Merlín y ella habían quedado al mismo nivel. Se sentía como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos y, por primera vez, pudiera ver a este joven que era tan especial y había estado bajo su nariz todo el tiempo. Y le gustaba lo que veía.

* * *

Esa noche, Merlín sugirió que Morgana se encontrara con él en las habitaciones de Gaius, en lugar de las recámaras de ella. Él había estado a punto de tropezar con los guardias del castillo un par de veces la semana anterior, cuando la visitaba. Así que era una buena idea que él dejara de visitar sus recámaras durante un tiempo, con el fin de evitar cualquier sospecha o rumor que pudiera terminar en los oídos equivocados. Ella siempre podía excusar sus visitas a las recámaras del médico como consultas médicas.

Morgana golpeó la puerta de las recámaras del médico.

\- Pasa, - dijo Gaius desde el interior.

Ella atravesó la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella.

El anciano estaba distraído mezclando algún tipo de poción en un caldero humeante cercano a su mesa de trabajo.

-Hola, Gaius -dijo Morgana mirándolo al médico con frialdad.  
-Estoy buscando a Merlín. -Todavía estaba resentida con el anciano debido a sus mentiras.

Gaius la miró con una mezcla de culpa y arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-¡Merlín, la Dama Morgana está aquí buscándote! - dijo el anciano llamando a su protegido con un tono de voz que sonaba más formal y compuesto que de costumbre.

-Hola, Morgana -dijo Merlín, abriendo una pequeña puerta- Será mejor que tengamos nuestra lección aquí para evitar molestar el trabajo de Gaius.

El médico asintió con la cabeza.

Morgana subió los escalones y entró en la habitación de Merlín.

\- Bienvenida.

El muchacho se inclinó ante ella y gesticuló grandiosamente, como si tratara de impresionarla con su caballerosidad. - Por favor, toma asiento.

La habitación era pequeña y desnuda, con pocos muebles. Tan diferente de las grandes recámaras donde ella habitaba. Morgana se sentó en el catre, que parecía ser el único lugar disponible para hacerlo en toda la habitación.

Merlín se sentó a su lado.

Morgana había traído el libro de Merlín con ella. Abrió el libro en su regazo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, para que ambos pudieran leerlo.

-¿Qué quieres aprender hoy?, - preguntó Merlín.

-Creo que me gustaría aprender a hacer estas esferas de luz, parecen muy bonitas y útiles,- dijo Morgana señalando en el libro.

-Esas son fáciles, -dijo él, poniendo el libro a un lado.

-Leoth -dijo Merlín con un movimiento de su mano. Sus ojos brillaron dorados por un momento y una pequeña esfera de luz azulada apareció flotando sobre su palma.

Morgana tocó la esfera con las yemas de sus dedos. Se sentía tibia y cosquilleaba un poco.

Merlìn chasqueó los dedos y la esfera desapareció con un pequeño estallido.  
\- Es tu turno- -le dijo.

-Leoth -dijo ella, agitando la mano-. Sus ojos destellaron con brillo dorado por un momento y una pequeña esfera de luz burbujeó brevemente en su mano. Pero rápidamente se extinguió.

-Inténtalo de nuevo - le dijo él, inclinándose un poco hacia ella para ayudarla con el movimiento de la mano.

-Leoth -dijo ella, mientras él la guiaba con los gestos de la mano. Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron con un reflejo dorado. Esta vez la esfera era estable y se mantuvo flotando sobre su palma. Ella dejó escapar un grito de placer. Sin darse cuenta, en su entusiasmo, empujó la esfera flotando hacia él. Ella se inclinó para recuperarla y casi se cayó encima de él. Mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y alejarse, sintió el calor de su aliento en el rostro. Levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos. Esos ojos azules fascinantes. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de sus labios. En un repentino impulso, se aferró a su cuello, cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Merlín parecía un poco sorprendido al principio, pero rápidamente reaccionó y le devolvió el beso. Merlìn puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Morgana y la acercó hacia él, de modo que ella terminó sentada en su regazo.

A medida que profundizaban el beso, ella sintió que sus flujos mágicos se enredaban entre sí y los envolvía en un suave y cálido resplandor dorado. De repente, se dio cuenta de que las emocionantes sensaciones que sentía no eran sólo las suyas, sino que también era consciente de lo que él sentía, como si algún tipo de vínculo telepático se hubiera formado espontáneamente entre ellos. Rompieron el beso, jadeando por el aire.

-¿Tú también lo sentiste?- le preguntó él sin aliento, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. -Podía sentir tu magia, y no podía discernir dónde terminaba mi magia y la tuya comenzaba.

-Sí,- jadeó ella. -Podía sentir todo lo que tú sentías.

Levantaron la vista y descubrieron que estaban rodeados de cientos de esferas de luz azuladas que giraban a su alrededor.

En el mismo momento, Gaius entró intempestivamente en la habitación, después de abrir la puerta abruptamente con un ruidoso golpe. La alarma se leía en sus ojos y el rostro del anciano estaba rojo, como si hubiera estado gritando durante un rato.

-¡Por Avalón! ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Intentando incendiar mis recámaras?

Al entrar a la habitación, el médico se quedó boquiabierto ante la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos. Los dos hechiceros abrazados, sentados juntos en el catre, rodeados de esferas flotantes de luz. Morgana notó que las manos del anciano temblaban ligeramente.

Morgana sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y fastidio ante la inoportuna intrusión de Gaius. Se levantó del regazo de Merlín y se alisó el vestido. Merlín estaba mirando al suelo con las mejillas enrojecidas. El muchacho chasqueó los dedos y las esferas flotantes desaparecieron.

Morgana sintió el impulso de desahogar su frustración hacia Gaius, pero se contuvo porque sabía que hacer eso sólo sería perjudicial para Merlín. Decidió marcharse antes de que su enojo la arrastrara y se le escapara algún improperio hacia el anciano.

-Tengo que irme ahora, Merlín. Buenas noches, -dijo ella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al muchacho.

-Buenas noches, Morgana -dijo él con un profundo suspiro.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ella volvió la cara para mirar a sus espaldas. Notó que Merlín todavía estaba sentado en su catre, mirándola con sus grandes ojos llenos de anhelo, como un cachorro abandonado. El médico estaba de pie junto a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Tienes mucho que explicar, Merlín, -Gaius rezongó al muchacho en tono severo, arqueando sus cejas. Morgana abandonó las recámaras del médico sintiéndose un poco culpable.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cueva bajo el castillo de Camelot, cierto dragón, que había sentido la fuerza del enlace mágico que acababa de formarse, rugió de rabia.


	5. Contacto

**Notas:** Tener en cuenta que este es el quinto capítulo (de seis) de la primera historia de una serie, _"Los Dioses Juegan a los Dados. Sobre el Destino, la Causalidad y el Libre Albedrío "_.

Cuando Morgana ve Merlín hablar con un dragón sobre ella en uno de sus sueños, decide confrontarlo al respecto. Este cambio se desarrolla una línea temporal alternativa al canon, donde se llevará a cabo esta serie de historia. ¿Qué clase de futuro que le espera a Merlín y a Camelot? ¿Hay realmente un destino o el libre albedrío puede cambiar las cosas? ¡Disfruta el viaje!

Personajes: Merlín, Morgana, Kilgharrah, Gaius, Arturo, Gwen, Mordred, Aglain.

Relaciones: Merlín/Morgana, Arturo/Gwen.

Gracias a **Moonfox** , **MadameMorganLeFay** , **AJsRandom** y **Sarajm** , por su estímulo y su valiosa ayuda en la discusión y la edición de esta historia.

Un agradecimiento especial para **MonJoh** para su gran obra trabajo como beta, tanto aportando una detallada crítica útil para el desarrollo de la historia como una revisión gramatical meticulosa, todo con una dedicación y entusiasmo que sólo merece sólo alabanzas.

Esta historia es la versión en español de mi historia, " _Dragons, Lies, and Prophecies. Or Why You Should Never Lie to an Accomplished Seer."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Contacto.**

-¡Merlín!

Merlín se agitó en su catre, de repente despierto.

-¡Merlín!

El muchacho entreabrió los ojos, bostezando.

-¡Merlín!- La voz del dragón resonó de nuevo en su cabeza.

-Genial- pensó con enfado- justo lo que necesito.

Se sentía agotado. Ya había tenido que soportar un largo sermón de Gaius, después de haber sido atrapado por el médico en el momento más inoportuno imaginable. Gaius le había hecho limpiar su tanque de sanguijuelas como un castigo. El anciano incluso había amenazado con enviar a Merlín de vuelta a Ealdor a su madre. Y ahora el dragón lo estaba llamando. Sabía por experiencia que Kilgharrah no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que visitara su cueva, sin importar cuánto él necesitara para dormir. Era inútil ignorar la llamada del dragón.

Maldiciendo internamente al Gran Dragón, se sacó su camisa de dormir y rápidamente se vistió.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Merlín impaciente al dragón tan pronto como llegó a la cueva.

-Tengo que hacerte una advertencia, joven brujo -gruñó Kilgharrah-, porque sé que estás dejando que la lujuria nuble tu juicio, y eso condenará para siempre el destino de Albión ...

-¿Qué?- el muchacho arrugó su nariz y frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

\- La bruja, ella te ha engañado con sus encantos, pero no debes confiar en ella, ella sólo anhela poder y espera el momento adecuado para apuñalarte en la espalda ...- siseó el dragón, mostrando sus dientes afilados.

-¡Morgana es una buena persona y nunca me traicionaría, nosotros nos amamos!- gritó airadamente. En realidad no habían hablado de amor con Morgana aún, pero por alguna razón, le pareció bien decirlo en el calor del momento.

\- La bruja es peligrosa y manipuladora. Ella miente. Esa perversa seductora te está usando para aprender más sobre magia ...

-¡Deja de insultarla!- replicó, el muchacho furioso. -Lo que dices es completamente falso. Tú eres el que miente, me contaron que en el pasado juraste que te vengarías de Uther destruyendo a Camelot y matando a todos los Pendragones ...

-Nunca te he mentido, joven brujo. Siempre quise la muerte de Uther Pendragon. Pero mi mejor venganza será ver como Arturo, su propio hijo, traicionará su legado, restaurando la magia a Camelot ... - explicó el dragón con calma. -Si no quieres fallar tu destino, tienes que matar a la bruja ahora, mientras puedes. Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás para siempre ... - añadió Kilgharrah en tono conspirador.

\- No te voy a escuchar, voy a cumplir mi destino por mi cuenta sin necesidad de tus consejo retorcidos! -exclamó Merlín con convicción.

-Muy bien, pero quedas advertido de que la bruja, la dama Morgana, será tu caída. Ella está destinada a ser tu enemiga, no tu compañera. Ella se unirá en el mal con Mordred, el joven druida.

El dragón agitó bruscamente sus alas y voló lejos.

* * *

Desde el incidente en las recámaras de Gaius, Merlín y Morgana habían decidido reunirse por las noches, en un claro del bosque. Estaba cerca del castillo, pero lo suficientemente lejos para evitar ser visto por los guardias de Camelot.

Era mejor para aprender hechizos defensivos, de todos modos, porque tenían un montón de espacio libre para perseguirse uno al otro sin el riesgo de ser atrapados accidentalmente en un momento en el que fueran evidentes los efectos de sus hechizos. Y, por la misma razón, era más también apropiado para practicar cómo controlar su magia cuando se besaban. Y no es que a Merlín le molestara tener que practicar esto último, por supuesto.

Habían estado usando este punto de reunión durante dos semanas.

Como en sus encuentros anteriores, el muchacho estaba sentado en un tocón, esperando a que la chica llegara.

-Buenas noches, amor -dijo ella, sonriendo con alegría. Llevaba un libro grueso y polvoriento con cubiertas negras debajo del brazo.

-Buenas noches.  
Merlín se levantó y ambos intercambiaron un breve beso.

-¡Tengo buenas noticias, Merlín! -dijo Morgana. -Sé cómo podemos aprender más sobre las Profecías Druidas.

-¿De veras? -preguntó él.

-Sí, encontré un hechizo que permite la comunicación a distancia.

-No recuerdo ningún hechizo de este tipo en mi libro -el chico se rascó la cabeza.

-Eso es porque no lo encontré en tu libro, Merlín. Lo leí en este libro que tomé de la biblioteca de Camelot. -  
Morgana le entregó el libro que llevaba consigo.

-Pensé que todos los libros de magia habían sido quemados durante la Gran Purga ...- dijo él, mientras hojeaba el viejo tomo.

\- La mayoría fueron quemados, sí. No encontrarás ninguno en la biblioteca a menos que sepa dónde buscarlos. Hay un pasaje secreto en la biblioteca que conduce a una habitación oculta. Lo descubrí hace algunos años.

-¿Entonces, todo este tiempo sabías dónde encontrar libros de magia? -preguntó el chico, desconcertado.

\- No exactamente. En realidad, es sólo ahora que me di cuenta de que había libros de magia en esa habitación.

-¿Qué buscabas, cuando encontraste esta habitación secreta?

\- Literatura prohibida ...

-¿Libros prohibidos por razones políticas?

\- Eso, también.- las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron.

-¿Qué clase de libros buscabas? - Él frunció el entrecejo confundido.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ah.- Merlín se sonrojó tan intensamente que su rostro quedó teñido de un rojo brillante. Podía sentir como calor estallaba en su cara y llegaba hasta sus orejas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica curiosa ... - Ella levantó sus manos y acarició su pecho.

Él dejó el libro en el tocón.

\- Ten cuidado. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato ... - Merlín le dijo a Morgana riendo mientras la acercaba hacia él, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de ella.

-No somos gatos, Merlín, pero ciertamente me encantaría hacerte ronronear ... -ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja al muchacho, de manera provocadora-.

\- Morgana, si sigues mordiendo los lóbulos de mis orejas de esta manera, no me haré responsable de mis acciones!- dijo él, con su mente ideando mil formas pícaras de cumplir con su amenaza.

Ella lanzó una carcajada, y, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo silenció con un apasionado beso. A medida que profundizaban el beso, él podía sentir como sus magias se enredaban de nuevo en un cálido y dorado torbellino. Era excitante no sólo sentir los suaves labios de ella en contacto con los de él, sino también poder sentir, al mismo tiempo, cómo reaccionaba ella, con un agradable temblor, a los labios carnosos de él saboreando la boca de ella.

* * *

Morgana le mostró a Merlín el hechizo de comunicación remota en el libro que había traído. Ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que habían conjurado varias esferas de luz, que se movían lentamente alrededor de ellos. Una suave brisa soplaba y traía el aroma dulce de las flores nocturnas.

-Aquí se dice que, para que funcione, el hechizo necesita de dos hechiceros que los realicen durante una noche de luna llena, y un objeto personal de la persona que planeas contactar. No entiendo -dijo él mientras leía el libro, sentado en el tocón-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ella se arrodilló sobre el tocón detrás de él, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pecho de él, para echar un vistazo al libro sobre su hombro. Él sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir como ella presionaba sus senos contra su espalda. Levantó la vista hacia el rostro de ella, que estaba acurrucado en el hueco de su cuello.

-No tenemos objetos personales de los druidas, así que no entiendo cómo debemos contactarlos con este hechizo ...

-Es ahí donde te equivocas, Merlín -dijo ella. -Yo tengo un colgante que Mordred olvidó en mi habitación el año pasado, cuando lo escondimos allí ...

-¡¿Mordred?!- Merlin sintió un repentino dolor en su estómago, al recordar su último intercambio con el Gran Dragón. Seguramente ella se enojaría con él si se enteraba que él había estado hablando con Kilgharrah una vez más.

-Sí, Mordred. No veo qué hay de malo en contactarlo. Él es un niño druida, para empezar. Además, ¿no te acuerdas de que Arthur lo dejó en un campamento de druidas?

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón -dijo él, a regañadientes.- Es sólo que Kilgharrah me dijo una vez que Mordred estaba destinado a matar a Arthur ...

-¡Tonterías! - Ella resopló, levantándose repentinamente del tocón se puso de pie delante de él. -¡Pensé que ya habíamos decidido que ese repugnante lagarto alado no es digno de confianza, amor!

-Sí, lo sé, es sólo que tengo dudas. Kilgharrah quería que yo dejara morir a Mordred el año pasado, pero lo salvamos en su lugar. Espero que nunca la lamentemos. Él la miró y se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. Merlín no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez su última conversación con el Gran Dragón. Kilgharrah le había advertido acerca de Morgana aliándose en el mal con Mordred. Y ahora Morgana quería contactarse con Mordred, de todas las personas. Había algo en Mordred que siempre le había dado escalofríos. Pero no podía captar exactamente qué. ¿Podrían las palabras del dragón tener algo de verdad? No. Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente. Morgana era una buena persona, la mujer que lo hacía sentir completo, no podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser sólo una coincidencia. O tal vez el dragón sabía que esto iba a suceder y lo que había dicho era su manera de jugar con la mente de Merlín, para crear problemas entre él y Morgana. Sí, eso tenía sentido.

-¡Por favor, no puedes haber considerarado seriamente dejar que ese pobre niño fuera asesinado por Uther! ¡Recuerda que Kilgharrah también te dijo que yo era malvada y que no debía ser ayudada en lo absoluto!  
Ella paarecía realmente molesta. Sus ojos estaban rojos y brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, sus labios temblorosos, y sus puños apretados con frustración.

Ver a Morgana así era desgarrador para Merlín. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de consolarla.

-Tienes una buena argumentación allí, amor.  
El chico se levantó de su asiento y, dejando el libro a un lado sobre el tocón, tomó el rostro de ella y besó brevemente sus labios.

Ella se acurrucó en su hombro y lo acercó hacia ella en un apretado abrazo. Él acarició dulcemente las largas y sedosas ondas oscuras del cabello de ella.

-De acuerdo,- ella soltó un suspiro profundo de alivio,- debemos realizar el hechizo la próxima semana cuando la luna esté llena, así finalmente podremos saber de que se tratan esas profecías sobre Emrys.


	6. Los Druidas y la Profecía

**Notas:** Tener en cuenta que este es el sexto capítulo (de seis) de la primera historia de una serie, _"Los Dioses Juegan a los Dados. Sobre el Destino, la Causalidad y el Libre Albedrío "_. La trama continuará pronto en la próxima historia de la serie " _Negocios de Familia. Sobre Amor, Magia y Política_ ". Esa es la razón por la cual esta historia terminará en un punto de suspenso, que nos conducirá al comienzo de la siguiente historia. Espero que se queden por ahí para ver qué pasa después. Tengo que ponerse al día con contestar las críticas. ¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia!

Cuando Morgana ve Merlín hablar con un dragón sobre ella en uno de sus sueños, decide confrontarlo al respecto. Este cambio se desarrolla una línea temporal alternativa al canon, donde se llevará a cabo esta serie de historia. ¿Qué clase de futuro que le espera a Merlín y a Camelot? ¿Hay realmente un destino o el libre albedrío puede cambiar las cosas? ¡Disfruta el viaje!

Personajes: Merlín, Morgana, Kilgharrah, Gaius, Arturo, Gwen, Mordred, Aglain.

Relaciones: Merlín/Morgana, Arturo/Gwen.

Gracias a **Moonfox** , **MadameMorganLeFay** , **AJsRandom** y **Sarajm** , por su estímulo y su valiosa ayuda en la discusión y la edición de esta historia.

Un agradecimiento especial para **MonJoh** para su gran obra trabajo como beta, tanto aportando una detallada crítica útil para el desarrollo de la historia como una revisión gramatical meticulosa, todo con una dedicación y entusiasmo que sólo merece sólo alabanzas.

Esta historia es la versión en español de mi historia, " _Dragons, Lies, and Prophecies. Or Why You Should Never Lie to an Accomplished Seer."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.- Los Druidas y la Profecía.**

La semana anterior habían realizado el hechizo con éxito. Después de ponerse en contacto con Mordred, Merlín y Morgana habían dispuesto reunirse con él y Aglain, el líder del campo de druidas, en el bosque cerca de una pequeña cascada, a medio camino entre Camelot y la tumba de Gorlois. Morgana acostumbraba realizar peregrinación anual a la tumba de su padre en esta época del año, al final de la primavera.

La chica había convencido a Arturo de que las acompañara a ella y a su sirvienta en dicho viaje anual, junto con Merlín. Uther había aceptado que Arturo fuera con su pupila para protegerla. Y Arturo había accedido a ir personalmente a realizar esta tarea, en vez de enviar a cualquiera de sus compañeros caballeros, porque Morgana le había hecho notar que esta era una oportunidad para que él pudiera estar a solas con Gwen, lejos de los ojos vigilantes de su estricto padre.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, después de ayudar a Arturo con su armadura, Merlín preparó los cuatro caballos para el viaje. Llevaban comida suficiente para un picnic a la mitad del camino. El príncipe, Morgana y Gwen llegaron al patio. Merlín advirtió que las dos chicas estaban vistiendo capas. La capa verde de terciopelo de Morgana, en combinación con su vestido del mismo color, era el tipo de prendas típicas que ella solía lucir. Pero la larga capa parda de lana de Gwen, que le cubría completamente la ropa, no era algo típico en el atuendo de la joven doncella. Gwen también lucía un elaborado peinado trenzado también, algo que Merlín nunca le había visto usar antes. El chico se preguntó cuál sería la razón detrás de un cambio tan misterioso en la apariencia de su amiga.

* * *

Después de cabalgar durante varias horas, al mediodía llegaron a un prado cerca de un arroyo. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, y el zumbido de los insectos se oía entre los arbustos. Se detuvieron para un descanso. Ambos hombres se bajaron de sus monturas. Merlín ayudó a Morgana y Gwen a desmontar sus yeguas respectivas y acompañó a Arturo a asegurar los cuatro caballos a un árbol.

Gwen y Merlín desempaquetaron las provisiones mientras Morgana y Arturo charlaban, a un lado de sus respectivos criados.

Gwen le entregó a Merlín la cesta de picnic, y luego extendió un enorme mantel encima de la hierba. Alrededor del mantel, distribuyó cuatro cojines para sentarse.

Merlín abrió la canasta, y él y Gwen sirvieron la comida. Colocaron platos y cálices en cada sitio, sirvieron vino en cada copa y distribuyeron varias bandejas con frutas, quesos, panes y carnes frías.

Después de que terminaron el trabajo, Gwen se quitó la capa de lana. Debajo llevaba un vestido morado elegantísimo, probablemente prestado por Morgana. El vestido, además del peinado inusualmente elaborado que llevaba, le daban a Guinevere la apariencia de una princesa en lugar de una sirvienta. Arturo parecía tan cautivado por su imagen que no podía evitar mirarla boquiabierto, como un completo tonto. Gwen lanzó un arisita y se sonrojó ante la reacción del príncipe a su aspecto mejorado, mientras ajustaba distraídamente un pequeño broche con el escudo de Camelot en él, que llevaba prendido en el escote.

Merlín reprimió una carcajada y miró a Morgana, divertido. Ella le sonrió burlonamente y le guiñó un ojo discretamente.

* * *

Después de compartir una agradable comida junto Arturo y Gwen, Morgana hizo un gesto para que Merlin la ayudara a levantarse de su cojín.

\- Quiero recoger algunas flores silvestres para llevarle a mi padre- dijo. - Voy a llevar a Merlín conmigo para que pueda ayudarme y mostrarme dónde encontrar los más hermosas.

Merlín miró con un ligero pesar la comida de picnic. Hubiera deseado tener más tiempo, ya que era bastante infrecuente para él tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de tantas delicias juntas.

Arturo le lanzó una mirada severa a Merlín, como si quisiera recordarle la diferencia de posición entre él y Morgana. El joven mago fingió no darse cuenta.

-Muy bien, Morgana, pero ten cuidado, no te internes demasiado lejos en el bosque ... Me temo que el torpe Merlín no puede garantizar tu seguridad. -dijo el príncipe en un tono burlón.

Merlín sintió el impulso de responder a la provocación de Arturo, pero en lugar de eso, a regañadientes, decidió morderse la lengua, ya que no se atrevía a correr el riesgo de arruinar el plan que Morgana había elaborado tan meticulosamente. Sabía por experiencia que Arturo era tan arrogante que podía decidir acompañarlos, aunque sólo fuera para molestar a Merlín.

\- No te preocupes, Arturo, estaremos bien, espero que puedas disfrutar de la compañía de Gwen en mi ausencia, y que no te aburres mucho mientras me esperas.- La chica les sonrió ampliamente.

El príncipe tragó saliva y Gwen se sonrojó.

* * *

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista de Arturo, Morgana empujó a Merlín contra un árbol y, de puntillas, atrapó sus labios en un profundo beso. Sin romper el beso, el chico apoyó su espalda contra el árbol, doblando ligeramente las rodillas, acercándo a la chica contra él, en un abrazo apretado, de modo que ella quedó de pie entre sus piernas, su rostro directamente enfrente de él, sin necesidad de forzar su cuello hacia abajo.

\- He estado deseando hacer esto durante horas- dijo Morgana cuando rompieron el beso para tomar aire.

-Yo también.- jadeó Merlín, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica con su pulgar.

Miraron divertidos a su alrededor. El viejo árbol bajo el cual se habían acurrucado parecía repentinamente más verde, lleno de capullos y brotes nuevos. Al parecer, aún necesitaban más práctica para controlar lograr los efectos secundarios de su magia cuando se besaban.

* * *

-Entonces, Merlín, ¿te gustó el pequeño empujoncito que le di a esos dos tortolitos? -preguntó Morgana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Creo que lo del vestido de Gwen fue un poco exagerado, pero realmente me gustaría que esos dos dejen de bailar uno en torno al otro y finalmente admitieran sus sentimientos- El chico sonrió alegremente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que sería una gran pareja- dijo ella entusiasmada. -Arturo realmente necesita una mujer que equilibre su ego.

-¿Sabes lo que es gracioso? yo solía pensar que él te gustaba a tí- dijo Merlín.

-Bueno, nos besamos una vez, cuando yo tenía quince años -admitió Morgana. - Recuerdo que fue en el décimo sexto cumpleaños de Arturo.

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó el chico, sintiendo una punzada aguda de celos, al pasar por su mente, la imagen de ese beso.

-No te preocupes tanto, fue sólo un besito inocente y en realidad, fue bastante incómodo, se sintió como besar a mi propio hermano. Ambos acordamos no repetir la experiencia- replicó la chica. -También sé que tú y Gwen te besaron el año pasado, por cierto- agregó ella, levantando una ceja.

-Fue sólo una vez, y fue completamente inesperado. Sin previo aviso, me besó repentinamente, cuando yo estaba despertando, después de recuperarme de haber sido envenenado...- dijo Merlín, a la defensiva.

-No tienes que disculparte, amor, Gwen me contó lo que pasó, ella estaba feliz de que estuvieras vivo, además confío en ti. -Morgana lanzó una carcajada.

-Realmente disfrutas jugando con mi mente, ¿verdad Morgana?" -preguntó el chico.

-Por supuesto que sí, te ves adorable cuando estás celoso...- Ella continuó riendo, mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No es justo! ¡Sabes que soy una persona cosquilluda!- dijo el chico mientras se retorcía, riéndose incontrolablemente.

Ella continuó haciendo cosquillas, pero rápidamente sus cosquillas se transformaron en su caricias, sus manos moviéndose debajo de su camisa, dejándole la piel de gallina. Él le mordió el cuello ferozmente a la chica con un leve gruñido y la sintió temblar de placer entre sus brazos.

\- Morgana, por favor, debemos detener esto ahora, no debemos empezar algo que sabes que no podemos terminar -le advirtió. Le faltaba el aliento y sentía un calor febril que le llenaba de un deseo abrumador de explorar cada centímetro de la piel de ella con sus labios. ¿No era ella quien debía retrasar sus avances? Morgana no era claramente una chica típica. Lo poco que quedaba mente racional le había aconsejado detenese antes de ir más allá de un punto de no retorno.

-Eres un aguafiestas -dijo ella con un tono de desilusión. -Supongo que tienes razón- suspiró la chica. -Es sólo que me gustaría que pudiéramos permanecer aquí más tiempo, solos nosotros dos, pero por desgracia, no tenemos mucho tiempo...- Ella lucía tan ruborizada y excitada como él se sentía.

-De hecho, se supone que debemos ver a Mordred en el punto de encuentro en menos de una hora- dijo Merlín respirando profundamente, mientras trataba de enfriar su estado de excitación. Morgana era como un huracán que despertaba todos sus instintos salvajes, incluso aquellos de los que nunca había sido consciente antes.

-Y todavía tenemos que recoger algunas flores -añadió Morgana. - Necesitamos mantener nuestra coartada creíble.

* * *

Caminaron de la mano río arriba por el arroyo cerca del bosque, hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada. El susurrar del flujo de agua se mezclaba con el canto de los pájaros.

Mordred estaba allí esperándolos, ataviado con su típica capa verde con capucha. Estaba sentado sobre las rocas junto a un hombre alto y calvo de piel oscura, que llevaba una larga túnica con tiras de piel en las mangas y el cuello.

-Hola, Emrys y Morgana- la voz del niño sonó dentro de la cabeza de Merlín. Por la forma en que los ojos de Morgana se ensancharon, pudo darse cuenta de que ella también había oído el saludo telepático de Mordred.

Ese hábito de Mordred de mirar sin pestañear a la gente con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par y usar la telepatía en lugar de hablar en voz alta, junto con la extraña solemnidad que el niño mostraba, realmente ponía nervioso de Merlín. Claro, el ser capaz de hablar con la mente era algo muy práctico, pero era completamente innecesario usarlo todo el tiempo.

-Hola, Mordred -dijo el muchacho-, ¿puedes hablar en voz alta, por favor, y llamarme Merlín?

-¡Me alegro de verte otra vez, Mordred!- Morgana sonrió ampliamente y saludó al niño.

-Aglain, éstos son mis amigos, Merlín y Morgana -dijo el niño en voz alta, mirando al hombre alto y calvo y señalando a la joven pareja.

-Me alegro de conocerlos, Merlín y Morgana, mi nombre es Aglain, soy el líder de los druidas locales, estamos acampando en la actualidad cerca de Essetir -dijo el hombre, mientras estrechaba la mano de Merlín y besaba a Morgana.

\- Mordred me dijo que buscaban respuestas sobre las profecías -añadió Aglain.

-Sí -dijo Morgana, apretando la mano de Merlín. -Queríamos saber por qué Merlín es llamado ' _Emrys'_ por su gente.

-Nuestra gente tiene una antigua tradición sobre la adivinación y, a lo largo de los siglos, hemos recopilado las profecías de nuestros mayores oráculos, que predicen varios acontecimientos de nuestro futuro. Entre ellas, pronosticó la purga de Uther contra la magia, y cómo esta era marcada por la prohibición de la magia terminaría, eventualmente, de la mano de un brujo de gran poder que guiaría al heredero de Uther.

-Pero, ¿cuál es el texto exacto de estas profecías? -Merlín lo interrumpió ansiosamente.

-La parte que se refiere a _Emrys_ y al heredero de Uther es este poema corto -explicó Aglain. - Lo escribí aquí para que lo leyeras- Le entregó al chico un pequeño pedazo de pergamino en el que estaba escrito:

 _"Como el ave fénix, la magia se levantará de nuevo_

 _Renació de las mismas cenizas de la purga._

 _Un humilde servidor desapercibido en la guarida del enemigo,_

 _El que está destinado a convertirse en Emrys surgirá._

 _A las elecciones del brujo, el futuro de Albion está ligado,_

 _Él guiará y se unirá al Once and Future King,_

 _El que nació dejó que la magia de la condenación comience._

 _Y se hallará un nuevo equilibrio para todas las criaturas. "_

Merlín le entregó el pergamino a Morgana, para que ella pudiera leerlo también.

-Pero aún no entiendo lo que significa _'Emrys'..._ \- El chico se rascó la cabeza, perplejo.

- _'Emrys'_ significa _'inmortal'_ \- dijo Mordred.

-¿Así que Merlin es inmortal? -preguntó Morgana sorprendida.

-Bueno, no estamos seguros si la referencia _'inmortal'_ se usa de una manera literal o si es un eufemismo para _'legendario'-_ explicó Aglain. -Además, Merlín no es _'Emrys'_ aún, debido a la profecía y por su gran talento mágico, tiene el potencial de convertirse en _'Emrys'_ , pero tiene un largo camino por delante antes de tener la experiencia y el conocimiento necesarios. Y al final, dependerá de su propia decisión: lo que quiere hacer, a dónde quiere ir, y qué precio está dispuesto a pagar.

-Entonces, Merlín no es inmortal pero podría llegar a ser inmortal en el futuro?- preguntó la chica.

-Algo así -admitió Aglain.

-Pero Mordred me llama ahora ' _Emrys'-_ Merlín se sentía desconcertado.

-Bueno, sí, eso es lo que pasa con los Videntes, que se dejan llevar por sus visiones del futuro.- Aglain rió entre dientes.

-¿Así que Mordred es un vidente como yo? - Morgana sonrió.- Siempre sentí que había una conexión.

-De hecho, lo es- dijo Aglain. -Y un vidente entrenado.

El niño le sonrió a la chica ampliamente.

-¿Hay algo en las profecías que se refiere a Mordred o a mí? -preguntó Morgana.

-En realidad no- dijo Aglain. -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque el Gran Dragón que vive en la cueva bajo Camelot le dijo a Merlín que yo estaba destinada a ser malvada y que Mordred estaba destinado a matar a Arturo.

-Los dragones son muy sabios y videntes naturales -explicó Aglain. - Pero debes estar advertido de que también son criaturas extremadamente manipuladoras y egoístas. Y en el caso de Kilgharrah, siendo el último de su especie, el dragón no tiene muchas razones para ser amable con los humanos en lo más mínimoa. Además, a los dragones nunca les simpatizaron los videntes humanos, no les agrada la competencia.

Merlín se mordió el labio en absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras acariciaba distraídamente la mano de Morgana con el pulgar, sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

-Hay algo importante que tienen que saber -añadió Aglain, mirando a la joven pareja a los ojos-. A pesar de las profecías y las visiones, el destino no está grabado en piedra El destino es un camino posible en un laberinto de probabilidades El destino determina los giros del laberinto, pero ustedes son los que deciden qué camino tomar En cada giro, tendrán que tomar sus decisiones y dichas decisiones afectarán a la causalidad de maneras impredecibles El libre albedrío se trata también de responsabilidad A veces las bifurcaciones del laberinto les pueden llevar lejos de su camino original, y otras veces varios caminos diferentes pueden converger en un único resultado.

\- Eso es muy interesante.-suspiró Morgana.

-Y confuso -dijo Merlín.

-Además, las visiones tienden a ser más borrosas y menos precisas cuanto más cercanas son a la persona involucrada en la predicción, así que siempre toma las profecías, incluyendo tus propias visiones, con un poco de escepticismo - Aglain le aconsejó a Morgana.

-Algo pasó -les interrumpió Mordred, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. -Tienen que volver con sus amigos que dejaron en el prado lo antes posible, ellos necesitan tu ayuda...

* * *

Mientras Merlín y Morgana se encontraban con Mordred y Aglain, Gwen y Arturo se hallaban disfrutando de su tiempo a solas. Era una tarde hermosa y compartían una charla agradable mientras comían los restos del picnic en el prado. El reflejo del sol brillaba a través de las aguas susurrantes del arroyo y el aroma de la hierba fresca les llegaba a través de una suave brisa.

Arturo le sonrió a Gwen.

. Hoy estás guapísima, Guinevere- dijo, besándole la mano.

-Gracias, milord. - Ella se acomodó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja y rió nerviosamente.

-Por favor, llámame Arturo, Guinevere -dijo el príncipe. - He estado pensando en lo que te dije hace tres meses, cuando me quedé en tu casa.

-¿Sobre nuestra relación, Arturo?

-Sí, y cambié de opinión, creo que deberíamos dejar de negar nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. - El muchacho se inclinó hacia la chica, y, levantando su barbilla, la besó brevemente.

\- Y pensé en una manera de que podamos estar juntos, a pesar de todo.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Creo que debería casarme con Morgana ...

-¡¿Qué?!" -le espetó Gwen con un ceño fruncido.

-Es el plan perfecto, mi padre nunca aprobaría a que tu y yo seamos pareja, pero si me casara, dejaría de meterse con mi vida privada y podríamos ser amantes secretos.

Morgana era como una hermana para él. Y había actuado apoyando su relación con Guinevere, arreglando esta reunión entre ellos, e incluso prestándole uno de sus vestidos a Gwen. Seguramente Morgana aceptaría su idea. Después de todo, el trato sería mutuamente beneficioso para ambos. Gracias a esta cobertura, ambos podían deshacerse de la interferencia de Uther y ser libres para perseguir sus propios intereses amorosos. Esperaba que, a pesar de sus sospechas, el interés de Morgana no fuera Merlín. Realmente ella merecía algo mejor que él. Pero ya sabía que era demasiado obstinada para aceptar cualquier consejo.

-¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?- Gwen le dió una cachetada airada a Arturo y rápidamente se levantó, huyendo del lugar.

\- Guinevere, no era mi intención ofenderte, ¡vuelve, por favor! -gritó el príncipe mientras intentaba seguirla. Desafortunadamente, su pie se enganchó en una raíz y se derrumbó al suelo, su cuerpo aplastado bajo el peso de su armadura. Se levantó, cojeando, y corrió a perseguirla. Pero la chica estaba corriendo mucho más rápido que él, y, desde luego, su leve cojera no ayudaba nada.

* * *

De repente, un grupo de bandidos apareció delante de Gwen. Eran tres hombres grandes, montados a caballo. La criada intentó cambiar su ruta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya la habían visto. El hombre más grande cabalgó hacia ella y rápidamente la agarró sin ni siquiera desmontar de su caballo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -gritó el bandido. -¡Una princesa fugitiva, con un broche con el escudo de Camelot!

La chica luchó por liberarse de su captor, pero encontró que su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Bien hecho, Kendrick! -El más bajo aplaudió. -Seguramente podemos obtener un buen rescate a cambio de ella.

-Parece que es nuestro día de suerte, compañeros -añadió el tercer hombre-, nuestro amo estará encantado, volvamos al castillo.  
Después de amordazarla y amarrarla rápidamente, en caso de que intentara llorar por ayuda o saltar del caballo de Kendrick, se marcharon.

* * *

Arturo se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de los bandidos que se alejaban con Gwen, pero sabía que era inútil seguirlos a pie. Desesperado, corrió a buscar su caballo.

Cuando volvió a la prado donde habían acampado, vio a Merlín y Morgana corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué pasó, dónde está Gwen? -preguntó la chica con voz asustada.

-¡Ella fue secuestrada, tengo que rescatarla! -exclamó Arturo, tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación. Era inusual que Arturo perdiera la compostura de este modo, parecía que todo lo relacionado con Gwen tenía un fuerte efecto en él. Además, el príncipe sentía que había causado toda esta terrible situación. Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tacto con Guinevere.

-¡No te preocupes, Arturo, la rescataremos! -dijo Merlín, en tono alentador.

-Morgana, por favor, vuelve a Camelot y pídele apoyo! -le pidió Arthur a la chica.

-Por supuesto que no -replicó ella -¡Voy contigo!

-Por favor Morgana, no tenemos tiempo para discutir.- El príncipe puso los ojos en blanco.

-Exactamente mi punto -dijo ella, con toda naturalidad- Tenemos que ir tras los secuestradores de Gwen tan pronto como sea posible. Uther nunca arriesgaría a sus hombres para salvar a una sirvienta, por lo tanto, pedir apoyo es inútil, por no mencionar que él haría preguntas sobre por qué vas en una búsqueda para salvarla en primer lugar, Arturo.

Arturo odiaba cuando la lógica de Morgana tenía perfecto sentido, como este momento. Suspiró.

-Está bien -Arturo apretó los dientes-. -Merlín, ¿por qué sigues allí de pie, haraganeando? ¡Rápido, empaca algunas provisiones y trae nuestros caballos!

-Por favor, no olvides también mi espada, Merlín- agregó Morgana. -Siempre hago que Gwen la empaque con mis cosas, por si acaso.

Pronto, los tres estaban montando sus caballos. Se dirigieron a seguir el rastro de los secuestradores, desesperadamente aferrados la esperanza de que serían capaces de rescatar a su amiga.

* * *

 **Nota:** La trama continuará pronto en la próxima historia de la serie " _Negocios de Familia. Sobre Amor, Magia y Política_ ". Esa es la razón por la cual esta historia terminará en un punto de suspenso, que nos conducirá al comienzo de la siguiente historia. Espero que se queden por ahí para ver qué pasa después. Tengo que ponerse al día con contestar las críticas. ¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia!


End file.
